12 Marca 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - w tym: Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Serwis info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Zimowe Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Soczi 2014; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 Reprezentacja 46'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Więckowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Natura w Jedynce - Południowy Pacyfik - cz. 2. Rozbitkowie i pionierzy. (South Pacific) - txt. str. 777 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5943 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5943); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Świat się kręci - /117/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Magazyn Rolniczy - Tereny inwestycyjne ANR; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Przepis dnia - /66/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika Planeta. Wróbel miejski spryciarz (Planet Wild. Sparrow: City Slicker) - txt. str. 777 25'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:Thoralf Grospitz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Wojska Polskie w NATO i UE 24'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Norbert Rudaś; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2828; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5944 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5944); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Klan - odc. 2553 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Drużyna A III - odc. 16, Mistrz (The A - Team III, ep. 16, Champ!); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2829; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2554 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /118/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /67/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Wystąpienie Prezydenta RP Bronisława Komorowskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Cavaliada - Kronika; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:14 Zimowe Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Soczi 2014; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Liga Mistrzów - FC Barcelona - Manchester City ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Liga Mistrzów - FC Barcelona - Manchester City ( 1 poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Liga Mistrzów - FC Barcelona - Manchester City ( 2 poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:55 Liga Mistrzów - skróty ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 Liga Mistrzów - skróty; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:50 Chicago Fire - odc. 9/24 (Chicago Fire, ep. 9, It Ain’t Easy) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Drużyna A III - odc. 16, Mistrz (The A - Team III, ep. 16, Champ!); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Klan - odc. 2554; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Pachnidło: Historia mordercy (Perfume: The Story of a Murderer) 141'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); reż.:Tom Tykwer; wyk.:Ben Whishaw, Dustin Hoffman, Alan Rickman, Rachel Hurd-Wood; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc.28; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Czerwoni miliarderzy (The Red Billionaires) 27'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2012); reż.:Jorg Winter; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 462; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz, Pogoda Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1082 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 242 Lepsza córka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 31 Szwecja "Värmland" (117); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Bananera - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W krainie duchów - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 6/79; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Wczasy z Kabaretem - Szczecin 2013 (1). All Inclusive; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1047 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 13 "Rodzicielskie rozterki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 14 "Marzenia Kacperka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 8/79; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1082 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1083 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 550 - Przed terminem; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kino relaks - Och, Karol 2 - txt. str. 777 102'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Piotr Wereśniak; wyk.:Piotr Adamczyk, Małgorzata Socha, Marta Żmuda - Trzebiatowska, Katarzyna Zielińska, Małgorzata Foremniak, Katarzyna Glinka, Anna Mucha, Emilia Komarnicka, Grzegorz Małecki, Andrzej Zielinski; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Zagadki umysłu - odc. 3/13 (Mental, ep. Book of Judges); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Ostatni dyktator w Europie (Europe's last dictatore) 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Mathew Charles, Juan Passarelli; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 27; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:05 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 06:30 Raport z Polski 07:00 Echa dnia 07:10 Pogoda 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:30 Program lokalny 08:00 Co niesie dzień 08:25 Pogoda 08:30 Raport z Polski 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny 09:00 Sprawiedliwi 09:30 Co niesie dzień 09:55 Pogoda 10:00 Zapraszamy na kawę 10:05 Polska samorządna 10:30 Wokół nas 10:35 Zapraszamy na kawę 10:55 Mistrz 11:10 Wokół nas 11:20 Zapraszamy na kawę 11:40 Głos regionów 12:05 Naszaarmia.pl 12:30 Wokół nas 12:35 Zapraszamy na kawę 12:55 Agrobiznes 13:20 Zapraszamy na kawę 13:30 Wokół nas 13:35 Nie udawaj Greka 14:05 Odkrywanie Warszawy 14:25 Dziennik regionów 14:30 Zapraszamy na kawę 14:40 Wokół nas 14:45 Przechodzień codzienny 14:55 Niedokończona historia: Marzec '68 - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 15:35 Marzec '68 - milicyjny zapis 15:55 Zapraszamy na kawę 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Dziennik regionów 16:30 Ekoagent 17:00 Aktywni rodzice 17:20 Ciekawe jak...? Czyli Jurek w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi 17:30 Program lokalny 21:00 Pogoda 21:05 Echa dnia 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Program lokalny 22:25 Wokół nas 22:35 Telekurier 23:10 Niedokończona historia: Marzec '68 - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 23:50 Marzec '68 - milicyjny zapis 00:20 Wokół nas 00:25 Pogoda 00:30 Echa dnia 00:40 Dziennik regionów 01:05 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:15 Pogoda 01:25 Telekurier 01:50 Raport z Polski 02:25 Ekoagent 02:50 Wokół nas 02:55 Głos regionów 03:25 Naszaarmia.pl 03:55 Niedokończona historia: Marzec '68 - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 04:35 Marzec '68 - milicyjny zapis 05:05 Telekurier 05:30 Wokół nas 05:35 Raport z Polski 06:00 Wokół nas 06:05 Relacje 06:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:20 Świat według Kiepskich (156) 08:55 Malanowski i partnerzy (185) 09:25 Malanowski i partnerzy (186) 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (7) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (253) 12:00 Nasz nowy dom (8) 13:00 Trudne sprawy (399) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1856) 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (8) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (615) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (505) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1857) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (103) 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich (433) 20:35 Top Chef 2 (2) 22:05 Speed - niebezpieczna szybkość - film sensacyjny (USA,1994) 00:25 Święty szmal - komedia kryminalna (USA,2008) 02:40 Dziewczyny z fortuną 03:40 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:55 Uwaga! 06:15 Mango 07:20 Detektywi: Normalne życie (872) 07:55 Doradca smaku (41) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:10 Ukryta prawda (292) 12:10 Rozmowy w toku: Wariograf pokaże, czy moja córka kłamie! 13:10 Kryminalni: Śmierć za śmierć (8) 14:15 Szpital (171) 15:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Koszmary senne (1128) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Mój facet jest uzależniony od kupowania ciuchów! 17:00 Ukryta prawda (293) 18:00 Szpital (172) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Doradca smaku (42) 20:10 Na Wspólnej (1882) 20:50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Spaleni żywcem (1129) 21:30 Bitwa o dom (2) 22:30 Od kołyski aż po grób - film sensacyjny (USA,2003) 00:35 Ugotowani (2) 01:35 Uwaga! 01:50 Arkana magii 03:10 Rozmowy w toku: Mój facet jest uzależniony od kupowania ciuchów! 04:05 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:55 Doktor Oz radzi (15) 06:50 Daleko od noszy: Modne ucho (8) 07:20 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (5) 07:50 Garfield Show: Wysoka waga (23) 08:05 Garfield Show: Nocny spacer Jona (24) 08:25 Scooby-Doo (10) 08:55 Komisarz Rex (12) 10:00 Nieposkromiona miłość (124) 11:00 Kiedy się zakocham... (178) 11:55 Prawdziwe uczucie (126) 12:55 Interwencja 13:15 Interwencja 13:35 Interwencja 13:55 Daleko od noszy: Koniec z paleniem (9) 14:25 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 5 (46) - program rozrywkowy 16:25 Strażnik Teksasu (53) 17:25 Komisarz Rex (1) 18:30 Scooby-Doo (11) 19:00 Garfield Show: Klątwa kociego ludu (25) 19:15 Garfield Show: Glenda i Odessa (26) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (6) 20:00 Terytorium wroga - dramat wojenny (Francja,2011) 22:30 Bal maturalny - horror (USA,Kanada,2008) 00:15 Interwencja 00:35 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły Polską: Silny człowiek z Kaborna (5) 01:40 To był dzień 02:40 4music - magazyn muzyczny 03:50 mała Czarna (236) 04:50 4music - magazyn muzyczny TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur 2 (14) 06:30 Menu na miarę (2) 07:00 Oggy i karaluchy 4 (45) 07:05 Oggy i karaluchy 4 (46) 07:10 Zwariowane melodie (14) 07:35 Flintstonowie (116) 08:00 Flintstonowie (117) 08:25 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (88) 09:00 Nowe przygody rodziny Addamsów (23) 09:30 Nowe przygody rodziny Addamsów (24) 10:00 Gwiezdne wrota (10) 11:00 Złotopolscy: Piękne plany (67) 11:30 Złotopolscy: Zaproszenia (68) 12:00 Złotopolscy: Zaproszenie do kina (69) 12:30 Zbuntowany anioł (88) 13:30 Zbuntowany anioł (89) 14:30 Kobieta w lustrze (24) 15:30 Niania 2: Zabójcze paluszki (24) 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator 3 (15) 17:00 Gwiezdne wrota (11) 18:00 Nowe przygody rodziny Addamsów (25) 18:20 Nowe przygody rodziny Addamsów (26) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Operacja: Zmień sąsiada/Nie wolno prześledzić (25) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Nienawiść od pierwszego wejrzenia/Problem z Żelusiem (27) 20:00 Środa pełna wrażeń: Coronado - film sensacyjny (Niemcy,USA,2003) 21:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 5 (7) 22:55 Spartakus: Zemsta (1) 00:00 Pokój 205 - horror (Niemcy,2011) 02:15 Zobacz to!: W blasku fleszy (7) 03:00 JRG w akcji (7) 03:25 Dyżur 3 (34) 03:50 JRG w akcji (8) 04:15 Z archiwum policji (4) 04:40 Menu na miarę (9) 05:05 Z archiwum policji (5) 05:30 Menu na miarę (10) TVN 7 05:20 Misja Martyna - The best of (9/12) 06:05 We dwoje (16/17) 07:25 Męski typ: Jerzy Iwaszkiewicz (1/4) 07:55 Ostry dyżur 13: Koniec miesiąca miodowego (23-ost.) 08:55 Sąd rodzinny: Kłamstwa i jeszcze raz kłamstwa (59) 09:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Rodzinny biznes (533) 10:55 Dr House 5 (8/24) 11:55 Mango 13:30 Sąd rodzinny: Złoty strzał (60) 14:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Bracia (534) 15:30 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles (14/24) 16:30 Na Wspólnej (1881) 17:00 Zaklinaczka duchów 3 (7/18) 18:00 Dr House 5 (9/24) 19:00 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles (15/24) 20:00 Dobre kino: W chmurach - komediodramat (USA,2009) 22:20 Dowody zbrodni 7 (16/22) 23:25 Synowie mafii - film sensacyjny (USA,2001) 01:30 Arkana magii 03:35 Druga strona medalu: Mariola Gołota (1/8) 04:05 Druga strona medalu: Maja Włoszczowska (2/8) 04:35 Druga strona medalu: Krzysztof Krauze (3/8) 05:05 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Kasia i Tomek 3 (22) 06:30 Kasia i Tomek 3 (23) 07:00 Gliniarz i prokurator 3 (14) 08:00 Gwiezdne wrota (10) 09:00 Zwariowane melodie (46) 09:05 Zwariowane melodie (47) 09:10 Zwariowane melodie (48) 09:30 Droopy - superdetektyw (11) 10:00 Daltonowie (7) 10:05 Daltonowie (8) 10:10 Daltonowie (9) 10:30 Hutosie (73) 11:00 Wojownicze żółwie ninja (7) 11:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (4) 11:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (5) 12:00 Flintstonowie (116) 12:30 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (88) 13:00 Wojownicze żółwie ninja (8) 13:30 Hej, Arnold! (8) 14:00 Droopy - superdetektyw (11) 14:30 Daltonowie (7) 14:35 Daltonowie (8) 14:40 Daltonowie (9) 15:00 Hej, Arnold! (8) 15:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (3) 15:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (4) 15:55 Madeline zaginęła w Paryżu - film animowany (USA,Kanada,1999) 17:30 Droopy - superdetektyw (11) 18:00 Zwariowane melodie (46) 18:05 Zwariowane melodie (47) 18:10 Zwariowane melodie (48) 18:25 Flintstonowie (117) 19:00 Walka o bagaż (5) 19:20 Walka o bagaż (6) 20:00 Ale numer! 9 (1) - program rozrywkowy 20:30 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć 5 (12) - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Zbuntowany anioł (73) 22:30 Goło i wesoło 4 (71) - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Goło i wesoło 4 (72) - program rozrywkowy 23:30 Straż przybrzeżna: Floryda (9) 00:30 13 posterunek 2 (8) 01:00 Niania 2: Zabójcze paluszki (24) 01:10 Niania 2: Scenarzysta (29) 01:46 Menu na miarę (7) - magazyn kulturalny 02:00 Z archiwum policji (10) - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Menu na miarę (8) - magazyn kulturalny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (11) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Menu na miarę (9) - magazyn kulturalny 03:50 Dyżur 3 (36) 04:15 JRG w akcji (5) 04:40 Dyżur 3 (37) 05:05 JRG w akcji (8) 05:30 Dyżur 3 (41) TV 6 06:00 Szósty zmysł (481) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 07:00 Świat według Bundych 3 (50) 07:30 Świat według Bundych 3 (51) 08:00 Galileo (154) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Pantoflarz (87) 09:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Kariera rapera (88) 10:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska 7 (34) 11:00 Jak oni śpiewają - Dzień Dziecka - program rozrywkowy 13:05 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska 7 (35) - program rozrywkowy 14:05 Kiedy się zakocham... (179) 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Sztuka przewidywania (89) 15:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Cudowna walizka (90) 16:05 Prawdziwe uczucie (127) 17:00 Nieposkromiona miłość (125) 18:00 Świat według Bundych 3 (52) 18:30 Świat według Bundych 3 (53) 19:00 Strażnik Teksasu (54) 20:00 Galileo (155) 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (2) 21:30 Seks w wielkim mieście (31) 22:05 Seks w wielkim mieście (32) 22:40 Seks w wielkim mieście (33) 23:30 Belfer 2 - film sensacyjny (USA,1998) 01:10 Tysiąc złych uczynków (10) 01:40 Włatcy móch 8: Zmiana warty (101) 02:10 Włatcy móch 8: Resocjalizancja jusz (102) 02:40 4music - magazyn muzyczny 03:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 Szósty zmysł (482) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: Anwil Włocławek - Energa Czarni Słupsk 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: Anwil Włocławek - Energa Czarni Słupsk 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: AZS Koszalin - Rosa Radom 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: AZS Koszalin - Rosa Radom 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - SC Cambuur Leeuwarden 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - SC Cambuur Leeuwarden 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: Zenit Sankt Petersburg - Tom Tomsk 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: Zenit Sankt Petersburg - Tom Tomsk 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: Dynamo Moskwa - CSKA Moskwa 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: Dynamo Moskwa - CSKA Moskwa 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Polska 2014 - magazyn siatkarski 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Polska 2014 - magazyn siatkarski 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Inzell 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Inzell 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Hity na czasie 07:00 ESKA PL 08:00 ESKA TV News 08:05 ESKA FIT 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Weekend z Jankesem 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 smESKA 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Hot plota 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Gorąca 20 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Gorąca 20 18:00 Hity na czasie 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Hity na czasie 19:30 Top 5 20:00 ESKA PL 21:00 ESKA FIT 22:00 Touch 2 (5) 23:00 Co się słucha? 00:00 Polska noc TTV 05:35 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 06:30 Czarno na białym - magazyn 07:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:50 Remont w stylu Vegas (6/8) 08:50 Rozmowy w toku: Kobieta nie chce urodzić mi dziecka! 09:45 Nieobliczalni lokatorzy (3/10) 10:15 Nieobliczalni lokatorzy (4/10) 10:45 Sąd rodzinny (104) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12:40 Blisko ludzi 13:10 Czarno na białym - magazyn 13:45 Ukryta prawda (49/72) 14:45 Obsesja zbierania 2 (1/17) 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Kartoteka 3 (8/13) 17:10 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Wojny magazynowe (8/19) 19:10 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata (5/13) 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 20:45 Domówka (1/12) 21:15 Idealna niania... bez sekretów (2/14) 21:45 Express 21:57 Pogoda 22:00 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Bałkany (2/12) 22:30 Piekielna autostrada (6/8) 23:30 Superwizjer 00:00 Na noże (7/12) 01:00 Domówka (1/12) 01:30 Nocna selekcja (1/7) - program rozrywkowy 02:25 Blisko ludzi 02:55 Rozmowy w toku: Kobieta nie chce urodzić mi dziecka! 03:40 Uwaga! po Uwadze 04:20 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Bałkany (2/12) 04:45 Superwizjer 05:15 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 05:30 Święta wojna: Ostatnia nadzieja białych (44) 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Discopolot! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hit dnia 13:14 Przeboje na czasie 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Masters Music Box 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Video Mix! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Strefa nowości Polo TV 21:18 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:05 Święta wojna: Wczasy przetrwania (45) 23:31 Święta wojna: Ostatnia nadzieja białych (44) 23:52 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 08:00 Luluś (101) 08:10 Mały Pingwinek Popolo (49) 08:15 Lisek Pablo (49) 08:20 Lusia (49) 08:30 Małe zoo Lucy (9) 08:45 Jak to działa? (7) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Cudowne rozmnożenie (2) 09:30 Okazja (2) 10:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Profesor z Miami (14) 10:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Dolne Samoa (15) 11:00 Warto kochać (22) 12:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Syn marnotrawny (45) 12:55 Pierwsza miłość (1853) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (138) 14:00 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła: Śniadanko (1) 14:30 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła: Braciszek (2) 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Ból dorastania (199) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Portfel (378) 16:30 Okazja (3) 17:00 Daleko od noszy 2: 9 milionów (3) 17:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Szpital marzeń (4) 18:00 Zjawiska paranormalne (5) 19:00 Warto kochać (23) 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Trudny powrót (198) 21:00 Graczykowie czyli Buła i Spóła: Dziewczyna Leona (31) 21:30 Graczykowie czyli Buła i Spóła: Czarna wdowa (32) 22:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Nielegalne SPA (16) 22:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Kidler w ciąży (17) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Chatka Wielkiego Władka (84) 23:35 Świat według Kiepskich: Druga młodość (85) 00:05 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!!: Pusykat (24) 00:35 Daleko od noszy 2: Nielegalne SPA (16) 01:05 Daleko od noszy 2: Kidler w ciąży (17) 01:35 Gra w ciemno (213) - teleturniej 02:30 Awantura o kasę (5) - teleturniej 03:30 Linia życia (44) 04:00 Linia życia (45) 04:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Nielegalne SPA (16) TVP ABC 06:50 Lippy and Messy 06:55 Domowe przedszkole (20) 07:25 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (12) 07:35 Baśnie i bajki polskie (25) 07:45 Baśnie i bajki polskie (13) 07:50 Ala i As (46) 08:10 Bąblandia (8) 08:20 Tabaluga (43) 08:45 Smerfy (36) 09:15 Pszczółka Maja (57) 09:25 Miś Uszatek (25) 09:35 Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka (25) 09:45 Lippy and Messy 09:55 Domowe przedszkole (20) 10:20 Piosenki pana Tenorka (10) 10:25 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (12) 10:35 Baśnie i bajki polskie (25) 10:50 Ala i As (46) 11:10 Bąblandia (11) 11:20 Tabaluga (43) 11:45 Piosenki pana Tenorka (6) 11:50 Smerfy (35) 12:15 Pszczółka Maja (57) 12:30 Miś Uszatek (25) 12:40 Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka (25) 12:50 Lippy and Messy 12:55 Domowe przedszkole (20) 13:25 Telewizja, wizja-tele 13:30 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (12) 13:35 Baśnie i bajki polskie (25) 13:55 Ala i As (46) 14:15 Bąblandia (20) 14:20 Tabaluga (43) 14:50 Kulfon, co z ciebie wyrośnie? (20) 14:55 Smerfy (34) 15:25 Pszczółka Maja (57) 15:35 Miś Uszatek (25) 15:45 Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka (25) 16:00 Słoneczna włócznia (5) 16:30 Znak orła (12) 17:00 Lippy and Messy 17:05 Jedynkowe przedszkole (83) 17:30 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (13) 17:40 Baśnie i bajki polskie (26) 18:00 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? (10) 18:10 I kudłate i łaciate (4) 18:25 Piosenki pana Tenorka (9) 18:30 Tabaluga (44) 18:55 Piosenki pana Tenorka (11) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy (27) 19:20 Wieczorynka: Pszczółka Maja (58) 19:35 Wieczorynka: Miś Uszatek (26) 19:40 Wieczorynka: Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka (26) 19:50 Wieczorynka: Świnka Peppa 2 (41) 20:00 Słoneczna włócznia (6) 20:30 Znak orła (13) 21:00 Songowanie na ekranie 21:30 Od przedszkola do Opola 21:55 Telezakupy 00:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 07:20 Sława i chwała: Koniec pięknego lata (6/7) 08:30 Portrety: Komeda, Komeda - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 10:00 Młody Muzyk Roku 2014 - Finaliści (3) 10:30 Toccata - film obyczajowy (Polska,1983) 11:45 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce: Themersonowie 12:00 Młoda Kultura - Monika Borzym - koncert (Polska,2013) 13:00 Rozmowy o miłości - film obyczajowy (Polska,1990) 14:40 Toccata - film obyczajowy (Polska,1983) 16:00 Dolny Śląsk. Do zobaczenia: Partytura na wszystkofony 16:35 Co Ty wiesz o społeczeństwie?: Nierówność społeczna (9) 17:00 Portrety: Komeda, Komeda - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 18:25 Studio Kultura - "Cienie" 18:30 Cienie - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1959) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Panorama kina polskiego: Grzeszny żywot Franciszka Buły - film obyczajowy (Polska,1980) 22:10 Młody Muzyk Roku 2014 - Finaliści (3) 22:35 Studio Kultura - Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz (2) 22:40 Filmy Marii Zmarz-Koczanowicz: Zamień mnie w długiego węża - film dokumentalny (Polska,1997) 23:10 Filmy Marii Zmarz-Koczanowicz: Życie ci wszystko wybaczy - film dokumentalny (Polska,1998) 23:50 Performance: 24h/4 (43) 00:30 Informacje kulturalne 00:50 Kino nocne: Przytul mnie - dramat obyczajowy (Dania,2010) 02:20 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - magazyn 03:05 Panorama kina polskiego: Grzeszny żywot Franciszka Buły - film obyczajowy (Polska,1980) 05:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:25 Podróżnik: Korčula 07:55 Gdzie się podziało 80 milionów? - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 09:05 Chłopi: Gospodynie (8/13) 10:00 Gdzie jesteś Paititi? 10:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy: Z paleniska i z fajerki 11:15 Ginące cywilizacje: Ogród bogów. Ajnowie z Hokkaido 12:15 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Powstanie łódzkie 12:50 Bohaterowie z przypadku (1) 14:20 Krok - film obyczajowy (Polska,1997) 14:50 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:25 Współpracowałem z TW Ewa - Max - film dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 16:00 Sensacje XX wieku: Łowcy skarbów 17:00 Chłopi: Wielkanoc (9/13) 18:00 Kalendarium historyczne: Kościuszko, czyli o potrzebie historii - Rok 1794. Finis Poloniae 18:25 Siła tradycji: Powstanie kościuszkowskie 18:45 Kraty: Nikita Lichawid (1) 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny: 12.03.1988 19:45 Ginące cywilizacje: Tybet - szkoła na dachu świata (20) 20:45 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Powstanie łódzkie 21:10 Ex Libris 21:25 Ocalić od zapomnienia 21:55 Sensacje XX wieku: Decydujący cios 23:00 A potem nazwali go bandytą - film dokumentalny (Polska,2002) 00:10 Iskra w kamieniu - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 00:35 Tańcząca z Gruzją - cykl reportaży 01:15 Ginące cywilizacje: Bali - między morzem a wulkanem (26) 02:20 Ginące cywilizacje: Mawkesi z Birmy (25) 03:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /117/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Polonia w Komie - Hiszpania - Tomek Burza (423); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Ex Libris - odc. 161; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 4* Sprawa Gula; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz, Pogoda Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 129; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1034 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Głęboka woda - sezon II odc. 9/12* "Rozwiązanie" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 43 Po zdrowie i urodę cz. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Sztuka życia - odc. 66 Ewa Błaszczyk; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Notacje - Marcin Król. O mediach przy Okrągłym Stole; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 897* - Czemu Andrzej nie wraca; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Wojska Polskie w NATO i UE; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Galeria - odc. 129; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Ukraina - Michałczik (429); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 W Polskę idziemy... czyli jubileusz Wiesława Gołasa cz. 1; widowisko rozrywkowe; wyk.:Wiesław Gołas, Wiesław Michnikowski, Barbara Krafftówna, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Magdalena Zawadzka, Janusz Gajos, Franciszek Pieczka, Jan Kobuszewski, Andrzej Łapicki, Grażyna Braszczewska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1034 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 7/20 - Budowa domu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Wystąpienie Prezydenta RP Bronisława Komorowskiego; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Siostry odc.11/13 - Dowód na istnienie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Afryka - Alicja (430); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Celebryci - tak czy nie? (75); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Mój tatuś kat 24'; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 129; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 4* Sprawa Gula; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bąblandia - Domek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 7/20 - Budowa domu; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Wystąpienie - Wystąpienie Prezydenta RP Bronisława Komorowskiego; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Siostry odc.11/13 - Dowód na istnienie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Afryka - Alicja (430); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1034; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Celebryci - tak czy nie? (75); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:05 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju 06:40 Makłowicz w podróży 07:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy 07:40 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Mały Indianin 08:15 Dzieciaki górą - teleturniej 08:45 Śpiewające fortepiany 09:55 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju 10:25 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki, czyli historia jednego przeboju 10:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 11:45 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia 12:45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 13:40 Szansa na sukces 14:45 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 15:50 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 16:50 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 17:50 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Życie codzienne Indian 18:25 Makłowicz w podróży 18:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy 19:35 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju 20:15 Śpiewające fortepiany 21:15 Ale numer - plebiscyt na skecz 30-lecia PAKI (1) 21:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 22:35 Kabaretożercy 23:30 Tylko hity! Opole 2012 00:30 Biała lokomotywa - koncert piosenek Edwarda Stachury 01:35 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki, czyli historia jednego przeboju 01:50 Dzięki Bogu już weekend 02:50 Dookoła 5 Dudków 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:05 Poranek TVP Info 06:09 Pogoda 06:12 Serwis info flesz 06:18 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:33 Poranek TVP Info 06:38 Pogoda 06:42 Serwis info flesz 06:49 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:05 Poranek TVP Info 07:08 Pogoda 07:12 Serwis info flesz 07:18 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:36 Pogoda 07:40 Poranek TVP Info 07:43 Serwis info flesz 07:45 Gość poranka 07:58 Poranek TVP Info 08:08 Serwis sportowy 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:36 Pogoda 08:40 Poranek TVP Info 08:45 Gość poranka 09:00 Serwis info 09:10 Pogoda 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:36 Pogoda 09:40 Poranek TVP Info 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Pogoda 10:15 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:36 Pogoda 10:40 Serwis sportowy 10:45 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Pogoda 12:25 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis info 12:55 Pogoda 13:00 Serwis info 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:25 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:20 Serwis sportowy 15:25 Pogoda 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Info dzień 16:20 Serwis sportowy 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 16:58 INFOrozmowa - program publicystyczny 17:15 Teleexpress Extra 17:30 Twoje info - program informacyjny 17:59 Twoje info - Twój głos - program informacyjny 18:28 Puls Polski - magazyn 18:43 INFObiznes - magazyn ekonomiczny 18:55 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:15 Serwis sportowy 19:20 Pogoda 19:25 Puls Polski - magazyn 19:57 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:12 Minęła dwudziesta 20:44 Serwis info flesz 20:52 Pogoda 21:00 Serwis info 21:08 Pogoda 21:15 Twoja@sprawa - magazyn 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:55 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:50 Pogoda 22:55 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 23:50 Sportowy wieczór 00:10 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 00:25 Minęła dwudziesta 00:57 Serwis info flesz 01:05 Serwis info 01:20 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 02:09 Pogoda 02:20 Twoja@sprawa - magazyn 02:45 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 03:25 Sportowy wieczór 03:45 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 04:00 Minęła dwudziesta 04:32 Serwis info flesz 04:35 Twoje info - program informacyjny 04:59 Twoje info - Twój głos - program informacyjny 05:25 Puls Polski - magazyn 05:50 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Puls 2 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTV z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATM Rozrywka z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP ABC z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Rozrywka z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2014 roku